1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an aerodynamic means that mitigate wind generated vortices and wind loads in the wall edge areas of a building, in a simple, effective, and economical way, applicable for both new constructions and retrofits of existing buildings.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventional wall construction practices normally result in a wall edge configuration that tends to generate strong edge vortex and subjects the wall edge area to severe outward suction loads and high risk of wind induced damage. Traditionally, structural strengthening methods have been relied upon, to counter this severe suction force and mitigate damage risk. The wall edge vortex suppressor disclosed herein functions to reduce the suction force and thus mitigates wind damage risk, through passive flow control techniques that eliminate or suppress the wall edge vortex, which is the prime cause for the high suction force.